Chloe Guérin (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Chloe Guérin is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Chloe has green eyes and curly, orange hair. She has short hair with two curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. In Soul Calibur IV, she has long hair with curls at the front (Fairy Curls). She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style In Soul Calibur III, Chloe learned Yatsude Ninjitsu from Greed. In Soul Calibur IV, she learned Musō-Battō-ryū from Taki. In Soul Calibur V, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur IV. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Chloe says "I won't forgive you.", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Chloe takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Chloe will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Chloe can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Chloe open for attack. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Chloe wears an bright yellow that bares her shoulders and has a slit on the right side of the dress, green tights, and bright yellow boots. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but bright yellow. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Chloe Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (05,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (10,16) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (07,25) Feet: Leather Leggings (10,16) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Gallery 100 2025.JPG 100 2026.JPG 100 2027.JPG 100 2028.JPG 100 2029.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h33m04s155.png|Chloe wielding Shutensou. Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h33m16s215.png|Chloe wielding Shutensou before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h33m25s89.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h33m31s147.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h33m43s231.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h33m58s179.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h34m05s250.png|Chloe wielding Shutensou after the battle.